Standard Future Map Game II (Map Game)
This is the second installment in the Standard Future Map Game series, and another map game by the community for the community. Rules * Rules * Tiers * Archives Related Pages Nation Pages Wars and Treaties * Myanma Civil War (2025-2030) * Kosovo War (2027-present) * Central African Conflict (2029-present) Other Pages * List of Orbital Stations and Extraterrestrial Bases Archives Map Nations * Canada: Lord Kemrii * Ukraine: AllThingsCombined * Japan: -Seiga * Brazil: Derpmaster * Spain: Eledec * Cuba: Oprain * Egypt: AllianceScoutAiothai * China, People's Republic of: Magical Chicken ** Mongolia (Union State) ** Nepal (Union State) * Korea, Democratic People's Republic of: Beta * Democratic Republic of the Congo: Knight of Malta * Saudi Arabia - Okay lets do this right (warrior) ** Puntland (Puppet) ** Somalia (Puppet) * Iceland: Hexarafi * United States: Didn't die as a hero, but lived to see himself become the villain. * Nigeria: ''' TheXiJinping * '''Denmark: Lafary * Russia: Lol. ** ' Novorossyia (Puppet)' ** ' Transnistria (Puppet)' ** ' South Ossetia (Puppet)' ** ' Abkhazia (Puppet)' * Australia: 21Mercbl * France: * Germany: Ferdinand Jr 3 * Thailand: FrostAssassin0701 * India: Kingkush1 ** Bangladesh (Protectorate) ** Bhutan (Protectorate) * Serbia: ItsHosuke * United Kingdom: Okay Mate! * Mexico: Cracklord74839 * Italy: meepcheese16 (don't know how to use captions help). Mods * Owner/Head Mod: '''Derpmaster * Mod: * Mod: Lord Kemrii * Mod: Magical Chicken Gameplay 2029 '''Multiple space agencies and commercial space firms begin testing for asteroid mining, most notably in the US, Russia, China, India and the EU. The leader of the Democratic Army of Myanmar is assassinated, believed to be the work of Chinese or junta snipers. With no clear successor and squabbling amongst themselves, many soldiers defect before the organisation surrenders. With this, the Myanma Civil War is effectively over, with a few insurgent pockets remaining to be cleared out at a leisurely pace. With their newfound protectorateship under India, the Bangladeshi general election yields Herambwa Phonte of the Bangladesh Nationalist Party victorious and head of state. The nation begins promoting the idea of Bengali supremacy alongside India. Analysts predict good things ahead for Bangladesh. Nuclear fusion research grows by leaps and bounds thanks to international efforts, and commercialisation is forseeable in the next 5 years at best. * Republic of China (Taiwan): The legislative and presidential elections occur this year in February. Yang Wen-li, leader of the far right Blue Shirt Society of the Kuomintang, wins reelection and his party secures the majority in the legislative yuan. The Democratic Progressives, now the opposition, critique him for trying to restore Chiang Kai-shek's military dictatorship that lasted until the 1980s. The greater metropolitan area of Taipei is under construction as the eastern coastal cities are further unified into one big urban zone. Additional railways and roads are built, and along these new localities are formed. Construction branches out from those. All of the development follows a central plan as the future metropolis is carefully mapped out by architects and the government. It will be known as the Greater Taipei City. Manufacturing industry continues to grow and Taiwan increases exports to other countries in the region and ASEAN nations, offering the latter a trade deal Response to develop economic ties. Electronics and other more advanced technology is becoming the largest export. With the dying down of the Burmese internal conflict, ROC Army Special Operations units are withdrawn from Myanmar via Thailand. Due to tensions with the PRC, the Armed Forces are on high alert. The Army expansion continues and active duty ground forces personnel number some 400,000, levels not seen since the late 1990s. New shipyards are being built to increase shipbuilding capability. We offer the United States the possibility to become involve in our latest project to develop a laser rifle, and for joint research into laser weaponry. Response **'Mod: Several ASEAN nations accept, such as Cambodia, Indonesia, Singapore and Malaysia.' **'US Dip: We respectfully decline as not to sour relations with the People's Republic of China. Secret We accept. /Secret' * Nigeria: Abubakar Saraki is elected president. Saraki announces his big plans for the infrastructure, technology, science, military future of Nigeria. His approval rate is at a 94%. The first high speed rail system is groundbreaked, to connect Kano and Abuja. The crackdown against regional terrorist groups like Boko Haram continues, with as many as 20 members killed. Many slum dwellers in the Lagos Lagoon are relocated due to sea level issues, to a newly built township near Sagamu. A waste management program is inaugurated to clean up major cities. A controversy occurs, which sours Nigeria-Niger relations. 5 Nigerian soldiers have allegedly been shot at the border by the soldiers of the latter country. Citizens and politicians view this as an act of hostility. * Egypt: '''We voice support for Serbia's actions in Kosovo. A vote on restoring the monarchy within the next year is viewed as unlikely, but the seeds have been sewn. The Egyptian Armed Forces have now reached 470,000 active personnel as funding continues. * '''Mexico: President Astãna has begun vigorously campaigning for his endorsed candidate, Evangelina Pardo of the National Regeneration Movement. Being backed by one of the most well liked presidents in Mexican history, several news stations from around the world are already calling this the "most lopsided election ever in Mexican History." However, despite all this, Mexico's position still has not improved much, due to Astãna's inability to work effectively with the Mexican Congress. This has begun to change though, with pro-reform senators being sworn in after the McCarthy-esque witch hunt being much more cooperative with Astãna, partly due to fear. This has led to mass public works projects being enacted, which has also raised the deficit growth rate quite significantly. A large portion of this funding has gone to the Military to begin more vigorously fighting the cartels. We begin asking for international support against the cartels. Specifically, we ask for training and equipment. Response Required We also ask the Americans specifically to license the production and usage of the Boeing F/A-18 Advanced Super Hornet. Response Required Secret: We continue preparations for the occupation of Central America. One of the main sectors of the military that sees a boost in funding is research, mainly to bring the Mexican military into the modern age. We begin pursuing energy weapons technology, and we ask to collaborate with American and Chinese researchers on this. Response Required **'Mod: The international community remains supportive of Mexico's crackdown on the cartels, portraying the current government in a more positive light and building up a reputation as a steadily secure nation.' **'US Dip: Requests accepted. ' **'Egyptian Dip: To make amends for the accidental killing of Mexican nationals in 2015, Egypt sends 1.5 billion dollars in aid to Mexico.' **'Taiwan Diplomacy:' If Mexico is referring to the ROC, the ROC government accepts the request. **'German Diplomacy: ' The German Government will be more than willing to provide logistical aid against the Cartels. We also inquire if German Corporations can lend a hand in development efforts. ** Chinese Diplomacy: 'The Chinese government accepts the request. * '''Germany: '''With the 2030 Federal Elections in sight, both the Christian Democratic Union and the Alternative for Deutschland parties begin mounting significant campaign efforts. The increase in AFD seats was a fraction of the projected amount in 2026, due to several explosive comments by AFD figure Bjorn Hocke, much like his attack on the Berlin Holocaust Memorial in 2017. Since then Bjorn has been ousted from important circles within the AFD, and the party is optimistic about it's chances in the coming election. The Deutsche Marine commissions three new destroyers, the Hamburg, the Frankfurt, and the Rhine. The Bundeswehr begins a series of reforms to increase readiness, boost unit effectiveness, and procure cutting edge equipment. Senior NCOs are offered increased training courses for a commission as a junior officer. The Bundeswehr Cyber Innovation Hub begins to ponder an AI system which will eliminate the need for most supply personnel. Both programs are to reduce the amount of officer positions currently vacant. The Luftwaffe puts 10 new Euro fighters and 15 new A400M on order, hopefully to be completely purchased by 2030. The Federal Foreign Office inquires if there could be cooperation between NATO nations on weapons research processes, strengthening solidarity in our great alliance. A request is also sent to the Canadian Government for '''joint exercises involving the Kommando Cyber and Canada's Cyber Defense force, '''so both parties are allowed to exchange tactics and doctrine. 'Response ' An increase in funding is sent to the Kommando Cyber, with 3 new Electronic Warfare Battalions to be formed by the end of the year. We also commision construction on one fleet carrier, to be completed by 2033. Bundestag enacts hefty subsidies for German Space Firms, which should lead to a rise in innovation/expansion of that sector. 'Response ''' ** '''Mod: This suggestion obtains the approval of several member states, and a joint research effort may come into fruition at a later date. * United Kingdom: '''Prime Minister Boris Johnson continues to strength the United Kingdom immigration system, even though the Myanmar Civil War is over. Prime Minister Boris Johnson also meets with foreign leaders from the Middle East, South Asia and Eurasia to talk immigration. Prime Minister Boris Johnson is trying to move past the worry of Immigration issues, so the United Kingdom can worry more about colonization of the Moon and Planet Mars. * '''Canada: The government - in collaboration with the private logistics sector - is proud to announce that 70% of large commercial shipping is now automated with minimal skeletal crews of 5 to 6 men at max per ship. This has greatly reduced costs and increased productivity. This trend is widely seen across the economy as capital-intensive systems are implemented in up to 60% of the Primary and Secondary sectors of the economy. This has freed up the vast majority of the population to pursue the flourishing Tertiary and Quaternary economic sectors. In addition to that, an agreement has been made between the major business unions and the federal government to raise corporate taxes on Primary & Secondary Economic Sector corporations to a net tax rate of 30% on average with 35% being the highest tax bracket. This is seen as alright by the business unions as increased productivity and the widespread use of automated capital has reduced cost significantly anyway. To ensure that citizens reap the benefits of increased productivity thanks to capital, an experimental Universal Basic Income (UBI) system is implemented in Quebec pending review and wider implementation. In other news, the two ports in Africa - Nigeria, Angola - have been completed and are open for business. Though the company responsible for the operation is Canadian in origin, locals are trained and employed throughout port management. Local governments are very grateful for Canadian investment. Speaking of Canadian investment, recent private sector reports have revealed that up to 1000 Canadian companies currently have a presence in Africa and the number is only growing. It would seem like many Canadian companies would like to make use of African natural and human resources. Taking into consideration Africa's history of human rights' abuses, the Canadian government has created the Ministry of Foreign Operations to oversea Canadian private and public sector investment and operations in Africa to ensure Canadian firms treat Africa fairly. All of this is in line with the government's aim in encouraging 'responsible entrepreneurship'. Last but not least, Canadian Special Forces request permission to train with their Malaysian and Singaporean counterparts to familiarise themselves with the tropical environment. Further details can be discussed should this offer be received favourably. Responses ** Mod: Malaysia and Singapore accept. * Cuba: '''The Pan-caribbean president is reelected. The president promises less corruption and more focus on Cuba, instead of the Caribbean. The president has announced the wages of the middle class and workers will be increased. Currently, almost every Cuban drives with a electric car instead of a petrol-based car. There are also plans to tax polluting industries, but this is not realized yet. Next year there are legislative elections and it is expected that the Pan-Caribbean Party will gain more seats. * '''Japan: A carbon tax is passed in the National Diet in support for promoting renewable and environmentally friendly resources further. Plans to abandon fossil fuels are also made, along with nuclear plants. With a larger budget, JAXA begins plans for their own space station, set to begin construction in 2031. The budget for the Self-Defence Forces is decreased by 21%, with that 21% going into other areas. * China: As promised China begins withdrawing forces from Myanmar. Leaving only 20,000 peacekeeping forces to aid defeat remaining insurgents and help reconstruction. China is also to invest heavily in Myanmar's infrastructure to bring it to similar levels to that of Yunan province. The NCSN, Wa state and other allied groups will receive greater autonomy in return for their aid during the war, however China will no longer fund their paramilitary groups. Myanmar is invited to the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation along with Syria, Iraq, Laos and Cambodia RESPONSE. **'Mod: Myanmar, Syria, Iraq and Laos accept. Cambodia remains unresponsive.' * Republic of Logone (MOD EVENT): The Republic unilaterally declares its independence from the Central African Republic breaking a 9 year long ceasefire between the Séléka rebels and the C.A.R. government starting the third Central African civil war. The conflict which is taking place on Chad's border has greatly raised tension in the region with Sudan supporting the new republic. * India: '''During the 2029 election the INC has gained 7 seats, tightening the gap between the BJP and the INC. However, the BJP retains its majority. India increases its military spending to around 3.1% from 2.5%, citing Chinese aggression, and heightened global tensions. Protests demanding more aggressive foreign policy stances towards Pakistan and China have grown, with riots in Mumbai killing 9 people. India expresses concern over the violence displayed by protesters and pledges to vote on taking a more aggressive stance towards China. India's Rajya Sabha votes 133-112 to begin the construction of military bases in Kashmir and areas of Kashmir claimed by India. We continue our efforts to aid Bangladesh and Bhutan, with improvements already being noted in each of these countries. Efforts to begin an Indian mission to Mars continue. We remain on track to begin a launch during the mid 2030s. Asteroid mining research also begins, with our first asteroid probe estimated to launch between 2037-2040. We extend an offer to the United States for a potential cooperative asteroid mining mission(Player Response). Secret: India begins gathering intelligence regarding Pakistan's military capability and begins preparing for war with Pakistan. ' ** '''MOD: As a member of the SCO India and Pakistan have an effective non aggression pact. If you intend to attack Pakistan you must first withdraw from the SCO.' * Iceland: A plan for Reykjavik monorail has started and constructions has begun. The government have announced an intention for the development of Reykjavik, by making the city centre into a large business centre and 'forested' by skyscrapers. An industrial area will be also built in the south part of city. The Keflavik International Airport will be made full for commercial airport and area around it will be made into business and technological centre, as Icelandic government has requsted United States and NATO to construct new naval and air base in Responses Needed. We invite some Canadian, British, and Scandinavian companies to start their investation in Iceland. We start renovation of national stadium Laugardalsvöllur. Iceland have announced an intention to host the 2038 Winter Olympics. **'Mod: NATO accepts.' **'US Dip: We accept.' 2030 While the Myanma Civil War has finally ended, new tensions flare between the new governments of Myanmar and Bangladesh, exchanging militaristic rhetoric and a heavily armed border. Some Myanma officials go so far as to say the Bangladeshis are responsible for the situation in the Rakhine in the first place. Paramilitary groups in Myanmar remain independent for now, but talks of centralisation are lingering in the air. The East African Federation calls for a conference concerning the recent declaration of independence by the Republic of Logone to prevent an escalation of conflict. Nicolás Maduro dies in office, and the Venezuelan media claims this was foul play by the opposition parties, despite a news leak saying Maduro died of high cholesterol. Political tensions escalate in Venezuela once more. * Nigeria: Nigerian government condemns Niger for not giving an apology for last year's controversy and another soldier murdered at the border. Military is considered for being prepared for possible war with the said country. The president states that "Niger is asking for war by allegedly doing such things. We will not tolerate this if they go further.". Boko Haram is slowly being decimated in the country, and they are being prompted to move into other countries. A part of Lagos has submerged underwater due to rising sea levels, and many has been relocated to cities inland. Abuja has completed five highrise projects, shaping the skyline more. The country donates aid to war torn Myanmar. The Abuja Light Rail System has been inaugurated, connecting important government buildings and inner townships. More roads are also being paved. * Germany: ''' The Alternative for Deutschland Party was able to gain 30 seats in the Bundestag, and AFD figure Alice Weidel losing in a tight race with Chancellor Julia Klockner. In most urban/suburban areas, evidence of electric automobile friendly policies are clearly evident. An estimation by the EU describes around 60% of German families as owning at least one electric automobile. The import value added tax for an electric automobile from outside of the EU is lowered by 5% to 14%, which further increases popularity. In the private sector, specifically the Primary and Secondary Sectors, automation is seeing a huge rise. Experts estimate said sectors will be 75% automated by 2035. With automation on the rise, some right wing political figures are quick to state '''Germany may no longer look to immigrants to plug the labor gap. The German Government plans for a large module in orbit to be constructed by 2033, so as to serve as a command hub of sorts for future forays into space. The DLR Research Center in Bremen unveils plans for an asteroid mining probe to be developed by 2032 and launched in large numbers by 2034. Germany, as do a great many other post industrial nations, suffers from an aging society, so new tax reforms geared towards growing families are made. A total of 900 million EU will be provided in day care subsidies. German investment abroad increases, with development projects in Mexico ongoing and others planned. Around 5 billion EU is distributed to farming communities in the form of microloans. We ask if German corporations can construct a port in Muanda with local labor. Response ** Mod: The Democratic Republic of the Congo accepts. * Republic of China: Exports are increased to the ASEAN countries that signed a trade deal with Taiwan. Gradually, the government takes steps to reduce trade with mainland China as this occurs in order to lessen dependence on them. The ROC also reaches out to several African countries. Meanwhile, construction on Greater Taipei City continues in the western 1/3 of the island. It has been determined that the eastern 2/3 that are mountainous will be left the way they are and expansion there will be ceased, in order to preserve some wildlife to serve as a park. Most of the population will then be housed in the new metropolis. Research into laser weaponry continues by the Republic of China Armed Forces. * Japan: While automation continues being implemented among Japanese companies, some industries leave some openings for jobs for those not interested in maintaining the machines. Meanwhile the government passes laws similar to Germany's Strafgesetzbuch law, and bans whitewashing of history along with banning denying Japanese war crimes as well as banning enshrinement of war criminals. Fines and jail time are also implemented for those that break the new laws. The Yasukuni Shrine de-shrines all war criminals following the new law. Decent amount of the population supports the new laws as well. Meanwhile the Self-Defence Forces sees a reduction in total personnel down to 163,709. Nintendo announces a new console in the makes, followed by Sony. VR technology continues to develop further as well. JR Hokkaido, after years of planning, begins to expand the Hokkaido Shinkansen further to Asahikawa. * Canada: As per schedule, Canada's first orbital space station is launched into space section by section and assembled in orbit. Named the "Canadian Space Station" (wonderfully creative I know), the craft is capable of crewing up to 15 personnel though no human maintenance is needed as an AI framework has been built in and minor repairs can be done by on-board robots with human supervision on Earth. Either way, the maiden crew of 8 astronauts boarded the craft in November this year. Plans to launch a mission to mine an asteroid are on schedule with the launch expected in 2032. * Mexico: In the final year of President Astãna's term, he puts forth major legislation increasing troop numbers tenfold. With equipment from several nations, the Mexican Military has been able to outperform the cartels in several battles, especially due to dominating the air war. Estimates for the end the war have decreased to 2036. Due to Astãna's support, the National Regeneration Movement has dominated the polls, leading to them holding a safe majority in all areas of the government. German development has also helped increase economic growth, creating an economic boom inside the nation. * Cuba: ''' Due to the succesful Mexican war against the cartels. It is expected that more drugs traffic will go through the Caribbean, as a preemption, the Cuban Navy, Army and Police force is expanded and the budget boosted. In the Legislative elections the Pan-Caribbean party gains more seats while the communists lose seats. The President has announced he wants to make a welfare state from Cuba, more corporations are privatized but the railways are nationalized and made sure they will not fall into the hands of corporations. A new crusade against corruption is announced and Petrol-based cars are taxed more than Electric cars, so we hope that more people will switch to an electric car. * '''India: '''We issue a statement condemning Myanmar's threats against the sovereign state of Bangladesh, and promise swift and effective retribution in the event of an attack on Bangladesh. After the hawkish decision last year regarding Kashmir, four terrorist attacks occurred in Srinagar, New Delhi, Kolkata, and Mumbai. These attacks killed roughly 840 people. A terrorist we interrogated in Kolkata claimed that the group which conducted these attacks was funded directly from the Pakistani government. In response, we issue sanctions against Pakistan and expel 100 Pakistani diplomats within India. India also institutes intense background checks and scrutiny on people coming from Pakistan. We continue the anti poverty efforts of the lasts several years. These efforts have increased our GDP per capita to $2,800 from $1,700 in 2018. We continue Bhutan's border fortifications and are roughly 70% complete with this project. We institute an open border policy with Bhutan, and Bangladesh, allowing people to no longer need visas or passports from these countries to enter India. Our goal is to improve the cooperation between our nations. However, Bangladeshis intending to come for more than 14 days are subject to some scrutiny due to the islamic insurgency occurring. The Rajya Sabha votes against a harsher stance towards China, causing dismay throughout much of the military. We continue our space endeavors with launches expected to remain on schedule. * '''China: We are to withdraw the last of our military forces from Myanmar leaving only ~5,000 military advisers and unofficial volunteers. At the 2030 SCO summit the PRC "reminds" India of its military alliance with Pakistan. It also warns Myanmar that it will not back it up if it takes any unwarranted aggressive action towards Bangladesh. Despite India's posturing, China still wishes for nothing but peaceful cooperation in Asia. The new silk road project is nearing completion with the connection of the network to much of western Europe. Construction of new lines across south east Asia is also due to commence. To accompany the project China is to attempt to ease tensions in the South China sea by holding a summit in Hong Kong with representatives from Vietnam, Malaysia, Brunei, Indonesia and the Philippines . China wishes to settle the dispute by having all nations drop claims on islands not under their de-facto administration Response. Notably Taiwan is absent from the proceedings as none of the countries involved do not officially recognise the ROC. Gauss artillery is officially put into production and use by the PLA. Prototypes for the next generation of Chinese military vehicles are also unveiled at the 2030 Bohai Military Expo with production scheduled for 2032. The PLA is also to increase investment into autonomous drone technology. A 5th fleet is also established that will be permanently based in Southern Myanmar. **'Mod: Albiet reluctantly, all nations accept the offer in pursuit of lowering tensions in the South China Sea.' ** Myanmar: With the Civil War officially over elections are held. Unsurprisingly the USDP wins an overwhelming majority with 351 of the 440 seats. Min Aung Hlaing officially retires as Commander in Chief of the military and is voted into the Presidency. The Communist Party of Myanmar (CPM) also re-enters mainstream politics however achieves little success outside of ethnic minority regions gaining 72 seats. As the CPM does not interfere in politics outside of the newly established autonomous regions, Myanmar is now a de-facto one party state. Several economic reforms are to see Myanmar's economy transition to a Chinese inspired system. The Renminbi is also to be used as the temporary official currency until the economy has stabilised. Several prominent rebel leaders are to be executed for reported war crimes, however most captured ex-rebels are to be 'released' to 'aid' with reconstruction (forced labour). ** Myanmar Paramilitaries: '''Most ethnic pro-government paramilitary groups with the exception of the NSCN, begin reform their militia forces into local armed police, while also maintaining smaller groups of better equipped more professional soldiers. * '''United States: We elect not to get involved in the tensions flaring between Bangladesh and Myanmar or their client states. However, we begin to keep a close eye on Venezuela, in the event that political chaos ensues after the death of President Maduro. The US Soldier 2025 military project is fully actualised, with nanotechnology being utilised in armour and medical support teams. Autonomous drone technology is being developed to be more advanced than Canadian or Chinese variants. AI research is also being pursued by the government. Anti-cartel operations in Mexico are successful as well. 2031 The Logonese War of Independence begins, as the Central African government reasserts that "the so called Republic of Logone is nothing more than a figment of the imagination of those in the Séléka." Many believe the conflict to have its roots in the religious conflict in the Central African Republic. Sudan continues to back the Republic of Logone, while the Central African Republic finds support in South Sudan, the Democratic Republic of the Congo and the Republic of Congo. Bhutan begins undertaking measures to become self sufficient, as "the sovereignty of nations around it are being bought by the Indians and Chinese." The ITER fusion reactor in southern France is brought to full operation, marking it as the first commercial fusion power plant. So far, regional French towns benefit from the energy source that will power the world in a matter of years. Space companies such as SpaceX, Deep Space Industries and Shackleton Energy Co. begin mining activities on asteroids. Riots occur in Venezuela, with the prospect of civil war ever increasing. * China: ''' China is to further increase funding into fusion technology with the hope of following France’s example. 3 new Tokamaks are to begin construction near Beijing, Shanghai and Guangzhou. The first tests of mass lunar launcher are successful with the first person being launched from the moon without rocket propellant. While China is to set up a state funded asteroid mining company as a division of the the CNSA it will receive little funding and is more for show. China is to remain neutral on the dispute in Central Africa, however will contribute to UN peacekeeping forces as long as the United Nations remains neutral in the conflict. * '''Taiwan (ROC): Exports to ASEAN countries are increased further this year, supplying these less developed nations with more advanced technology, particularly electronics. At the same time, trade with the PRC lessens. The ROC Air Force creates a special department for the development of missile technology, alongside the ongoing research into laser weapons. Construction on the Greater Taipei City continues on schedule. An election this year sees President Yang Wen-li, in power for nearly a decade, reelected. The Nationalists maintain their majority in the Legislative Yuan. Contrary to expectations, the government drops claims over any islands in the South China Sea not already under ROC control. * Germany We begin to pursue nuclear energy once again; we must move towards the future. This action is in contrast with the nuclear phase out of 2022, but the plants phased out utilized fission, not fusion. The public is somewhat conciliated by various broadcasts detailing that fusion is not fission, and as such are not prone to the dangers that plagued fission reactors. 4 Tokamak reactors will be built near Bremen, Hamburg, and Hanover. Said reactors will be build with enormous consideration on safety and efficiency. Automated vehicles are seeing increased use in the military, primarily in rear area supply units. As such, the Bundeswehr Cyber Innovation Hub will begin research/creation of an AI which will manage supply distribution across military units; the AI system is expected to be complete by 2033. The Board of Extraterrestrial Commercial Affairs is created to monitor the new "space industries", and suggest regulations to the "space industries. " German corporations ask if they can construct a port in Muanda with as much local labor as possible. Response. We ask if Bundeswehr personnel can serve as advisers to the Mexican Government in anti cartel operations. Response Research on the asteroid mining probe has been rushed, and as such a prototype has been sent to the asteroid belt. It is expected that by 2034 large scale asteroid mining by German Corporations will be realized. ** Mod: They said yes last year. ''' * '''Canada: The government formally requests permission to send a team of Canadian nuclear scientists to France to learn from French researchers. Although the Canadian fusion research programme is expected to be completed by 2035, French help could shorten that time-frame to just 1-2 years from now. Response In other news, Maple Inc has launched its first asteroid mining craft and begins industrial mining of asteroids in the inner asteroid belt. With help from a large pool of private sector engineers turned government contractors (Canada's new model for government talent), the Canadian Space Agency (CSA) has finally publicly revealed its secret operation to put men on the Moon and Venus. With far fewer resources than America, China, or other superpowers, the regional power Canada has set its sights on a public-private effort to mine the Moon for its lucrative Helium-3. This may well be the power source of the future. While asteroid mining has been largely left in the hands of private conglomerates such as Maple Inc, the government has partnered with the private sector to build a large scale industrial Helium-3 mine on the moon. The design of the base will be largely automated to reduce the necessity of humans and the associated expenses such as life-support and food/water. Additionally, the vast majority of building materials will be sourced locally on the Moon and much of the base will be built underground both for protection from dangerous solar radiation as well as to reduce the necessity of sourcing building materials. As one might expect, this endeavor will cost an exorbitant amount (hence the private partnership) in initial investment but the enormous returns could prove to be the world's first trillion dollar yearly profit. Understandably, Canada is being a little ambitious. That being said, equipment and personnel will land on the moon next year and construction will begin immediately with expectations of completion (especially with autonomous building help) by 2045 at latest. With this, the Canadian government would like to extend a hand to America to make this first industrial mine a joint mission that presents the opportunity for both countries to learn from. Response Lastly, Canada wishes to partner with America and provide Canadian AI technology in exchange for American super-soldier technology. This could be a mutually-beneficial partnership that takes advantages of each side's strengths. Response ** Mod: The French researchers agree to help. ** US Dip: We accept. * Federal Foreign Office: ''' We would like to propose a joint venture between Canada, Germany, and the United States on the first industrial moon mine. * '''United Kingdom: '''Prime Minister Boris Johnson was retired as Prime Minister and Leader of the Conservative Party. The New Prime Minister and Leader of the Conservative Party will be Jacob Rees Mogg. The Labour Party Leader tweeted "Mr. Boris, giving up on his people cause' of age. LOL!" Prime Minister Jacob Rees Mogg says in this term as prime minister, he will help the United Kingdom reach Outer Space. * '''Japan: After a vote in the National Diet, all claims to disputed islands are dropped, as part of further effort to lessen tensions and improve relations with neighbouring nations. Decent majority of the public also supports this move. As neutrality begins being more desired, talks of repealing the Japan / United States Security Treaty begin in the National Diet. JAXA begins construction on a space station, that should be completed by 2037; and plans a mission to Luna in 2041. Eri Mizutani and Ai Hidaka from Dearly Stars are introduced to The Idolm@ster Million Live!: Theater Days after a major update. Fossil fuels begins to slowly be phrased out, with aims to completely abandon them by 2049. * Nigeria: Protests occur in Constitutional Avenue in Abuja, Against the nation of Niger due to the controversy. The government threatens to start the build up of a possible conflict if the Nigerien government doesn't apologize for the two incidents. The public transportation systems across the nation are overhauled, with new train stations, new train sets, faster speeds, more bus routes and a new monorail in Kano under construction. Roads in Sokoto also began being paved and also a modern, efficient sewer system is being rebuilt in Abuja. The Nigerian government prompts the African Union to impose sanctions. * United States: Work begins on the construction of commercial nuclear fusion reactors based off the working plant in France. Construction is expected to be complete within the decade. NASA begins work on a space station to orbit the planet and potentially Luna. The lunar mining project goes ahead as planned. We announce that intervention in Venezuela is to be kept a possibility should political chaos upset the stability of South America, which is not in the interest of the United States. 2032 Due to immediate military support from Sudan, the Logonese rebels have managed to gain a solid foothold in the northeastern provinces. Smaller insurgent groups keep the government busy elsewhere, while foreign support comes in from the south. Niger issues a meagre apology to Nigeria, but many feel this is not nearly enough to make up for the incidents. Fusion plants in Germany, Switzerland and Italy begin to achieve full operation as well. Similar stations in Korea and Japan report extensive progress. In a recent poll, many Koreans support the reunification of both nations. A hypothetical reunification forsees it as much smoother than previously expected, due to the advances made by North Korea as it opened up to the world. Advances in hyperloops technology lead to the proposition of the Pan-Martian Hyperloop, to be funded by independent firms operating offworld, which will connect the multitude of proto-colonies present on the Martian surface. While relatively small at present, it is expected to be upgraded in the future to accommodate the coming Space Colony Boom. * Germany: 'German corporations begin construction on the port in Muanda; hopefully the beginning of an era of mutual benefit between our two great nations. As promised, construction crews are mostly locals, with the exception of a few slots requiring sophisticated skills. In a partnership with various private corporations, we plan to set up a community center in Muanda; the goal of the center is to teach locals advanced, career-specific skills. But actual implementation of the center will not begin until we have received approval from the DRC government. 'Response. The exo suit prototype, dubbed the "Paladin X1", is on the brink of completion and will be complete by 2033. It is expected that it will be produced in large amounts by 2040, and possibly become standard issue by 2042. Following the first test of the Paladin X1; Bundeswehr specialists will begin drafting several user manuals for the exo suit. As such, our military research can now be directed towards a new focus; laser weaponry. Research on a handheld laser weapon will begin this year and a prototype will be completed by 2040. The Bundeswehr Cyber Innovation Hub also begins to visualize virtual reality training for soldiers. An industrial moon mine is planned to begin construction in 2034, utilizing the space module to be launched in 2033 as a base of sorts. The focus of the mine will be to harvest Helium-3, a promising energy source for the future. Various research projects are underway on how as to most effectively use Helium-3 as an energy source. Our public transportation reforms are complete; all public transport has been automated, and former workers in the industry are prepared to start new careers. In areas along the Kiel Canal, a variety of incentives are offered to entice corporations to use it. The Bundestag is prepared to commit around 50 million extra EU to the canal by the end of this year. WIP **'Mod: The government approves.' * Japan: Elections take place in August. The Liberal Democratic Party falls to 19 seats, and Komeito falls to 10 seats. The Constitutional Democratic Party gains ten more seats, now having 253. Democratic Party for the People gains fourteen seats, now having 126 seats. Ikuo Yamahana from the Constitutional Democratic Party wins the election, succeeding Yukio Edano after having announced that he would not be running another term. The Fusion plants see little support by the government, as nuclear power carries a huge risk due to the threat of earthquakes and other disasters, and puts a limit to no more than three of them as well as being away from the sea/ocean. The rest of the nuclear plants begin a process of being decommissioned, and replaced by safer renewable resource plants. Plans are also set aside to abandon the Fusion plants in an event of a major incident of any kind. Mitsubishi and Daihatsu are the first Japanese auto manufactures to abandon fossil fuel-reliant cars. * Nigeria: The government accepts the apology of the Nigerien government, however tensions still continue slowly arising as a public poll showed that many think that it is a meager, false apology. Relations between Abuja and Niamey remain strained. The Nigerian government stays neutral in the Central African Conflict. Solar power plants are constructed in Northern Nigeria, which is pre dominantly rural. Smart cars are now permitted by the government and is now possible to obtain a license. * Taiwan (ROC): Exports to ASEAN countries grow this year again. The Nationalist-led government is expanding nuclear energy, as currently Taiwan has six nuclear reactors, and wants to use nuclear for most of its energy needs as the government does not want to rely on oil or coal imports. Construction continues on Greater Taipei City and planners have added multiple nuclear power plants to provide more energy, and these will conform to the highest international safety standards for nuclear energy. Missile technology research continues. The ROC Armed Forces stand at 900,000 active personnel. * Australia '''Australia’s 5 new ships and port are completed, and with the arrival of the new Sino-Australian Martian base, Australia hopes that it can be connected using the Pan-Martian Hyperloop. Worried that tensions are still high across Southern Asia, Australia offers an alliance with countries in South-Eastern Asia and Oceania. Countries such as; Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea and New Zealand are offered. However Australia presses that this alliance will attempt to avoid conflict except for self defence.(Mod Respons)' **'Mod: All accept the defensive alliance, and is now known as the Indo-Pacific Security Treaty Organisation.' * '''Mexico': With Pardo's general close alignment with former president Astãna, she continues his legacy by implementing minimum wages, beginning a process of deflating the currency, and implementing price regulations. However, she is much more unorthodox in her ways of stamping out the drug cartels, sending an ultimatum to the nations of Belize, Guatemala, Honduras, Nicaragua, and Costa Rica; stating: Either let us occupy your nations for the duration of our war with the cartels, or we will assume you are working with them, and invade. Response Required We station 25,000 well equipped soldiers to the border to prepare for if any of the nations refuse. Several of Pardo's opponents cite this as "madness" as this may lead to the cancellation of several international development programs in the nation. **'Mod: See 2033 Mod Events.' *'United Kingdom: '''The 2032 election is held. Conservatives keep their majority and Jacob-Rees-Mogg stays Prime Minister. The Labour Party says this election was rigged! But Prime Minister Jacob-Rees-Mogg tweeted "This is false! you lost, deal with it!" * '''United States:' We stand with Mexico in the Central American Drug Crisis, and issue a similar ultimatum to Panama. It is also noted that the occupation of Panama will occur in accordance to the actions of Mexico and ergo, the Central American nations. To prepare for this, the US Navy is deployed in the Caribbean Sea. Orders are also given to Marines troops to prepare the execution of Operation Isthmus, in which Panama is occupied, and Operation Maracas, in which Venezuela is occupied after the civil unrest is determined to be beyond the capabilities of the interim government and opposition parties. * Canada: Citing increased tensions and the not-so-secret preparation for war against drug cartels in the region, the Canadian Navy deploys 200 small UNVs to patrol international waters in the Caribbean and Pacific. The Navy also strongly urges Mexico and America to patrol the Gulf of Mexico. All this is in an effort to prevent cartel boats and submarines (yes they actually have submarines) from escaping the region before the War on Drugs begins. To date, 50 cartel members have been arrested by the Navy so far. Additionally, Canada offers to assist Ecuador and Colombia in their fight against drugs (though Canada strictly will NOT occupy any of territory. All operations will be conducted out of Army or Air Force base camps across the host countries. Response In other news, Ruthersund Business Machines (RBM), a Canadian counterpart to IBM started up by former IBM CEOs has reached the 600 billion dollar mark and is rapidly growing. This is following with the trend of many Canadian former start-ups from the previous two decades reaching Conglomerate status. Among others, Crystal Incorporated - a massive smart home appliance developer and manufacturer - has reached 500 billion dollars in value and is the biggest smart home appliance company in Canada and Europe. A fairly recent addition to the list of large-scale startups is Red Loop - a company focusing on developing overground and underground hyper-loop transportation. It was founded not more than 6 years ago by Peter Christian, a current and former transportation mogul currently investing heavily in new transportation technology. Last but not least, Maple Inc has shipped home a cumulative total of 800,000 tonnes of Helium-3 as far, easily cementing Helium-3s place as the near future of Canadian and global power. **'Mod: Ecuador and Colombia accept, but view the deal with great distrust.' 2033 The international response to the Logonese War of Independence is surprisingly neutral, with superpowers opting to stay out of direct conflict entirely. On the other hand, the two powerhouses Sudan and Democratic Republic of Congo go head to head in this confrontation of politics, religion and self determination. The East African Federation facilitates humanitarian efforts in the conflict, earning them a reputation and respect. Belize and Guatemala accept the ultimatum, with the leading caused being thought to be the mass of Mexican troops. Honduras, Nicaragua and Costa Rica refuse however, thinking that they will be able to protect themselves. Russia signs new trade deals with Turkey, leading many to speculate that the two nations are plotting something in the Middle East. * Mexico: The ultimatum was clear, so the 75k troops are quickly redeployed to the El-Salvadori and Honduran borders, and are told to quell all resistance to occupation. The Mexican Navy is sent out to blockade the Central American coast. Air strikes begin on important military structures in Central America. With no apparent sanctions for our actions, development programs continue. We begin lowering the deficit with some of the development funding, beginning to develop a surplus. *'Saudi Arabia: (God forgive me lol)' Mohammed Bin Salman declares a Saudi Caliphate, with him as a Caliph. Somalia is a Wilyat of the Saudi Caliphate. So, as claiming position as Caliph of the Muslim world, Saudi Arabia invades Qatar, latching a chemical warhead at Doha. Meanwhile, some 25,000 troops "mop out" the rest. Also, Lebanon is invaded because fuck hezbollah. A chemical warhead is launched at Beruit and Tripoli, and troops demand Jordan allow us 50,000 troops to go into Lebanon (MOD). A Nuke (i have it by now due to how early my nuclear program started, don't worry, this one is a small, tactical warhead, is dropped on Baghdad, while three chemical warheads are launched, one on Mosul, another of tikrit, another on basra. Some 150,000 troops invade Iraq. Meanwhile two tacitical nukes are launched at syria, one at Damascus, and one at Aleppo. Lol rip my country lolololol **'MOD: Both Mosul and Damascus are hit. The missile fired at Aleppo is successfully neutralised by the Russian missile defence system stationed in northern Syria. Civilian casualties are estimated at over 1 million. Qatar is successfully occupied. Jordan does not border Lebanon so I don't see why you need border access. Either way Jordan does not offer a response as it wishes to remain independent and not be considered a collaborator to such heinous war crimes. It requests NATO or the Shanghai Pact for adequate missile defence systems to defend against such a threat Response. The ground invasion is initially successful with Saudi forces pushing Iraqi forces back to Baghdad. However with the arrival of Shanghai Pact reinforcements progress is quickly slowed and Saudi Forces are pushed back behind the border.' **'US Dip: As a founding member of NATO, such an attack on any sovereign nation will not go unnoticed.' * Nigeria: Lagos is partly devastated by a series of nerve gas poisonings that affected twenty people, but fortunately killed no one. Niger is revealed to be the country of origin where the substance was produced, which caused the government to view this as an act of asking for war and a betrayal of the said nation after the meager apology. Niamey refuses to give anything like an apology for the incident, and says that it will cut all cultural and political diplomatic relations. The president declares war, and the country begins to brace for possible devastation by the conflict. * China: Both Iraq and Syria are members of the Shanghai Pact. As such China declares war on Saudi Arabia, and requests Russia, Iran and Pakistan do the same Response. An ultimatum is to be sent to the Saudi government: "Saudi Arabia is to surrender, unconditionally, and turn over all weapons of mass destruction. Mohammed Bin Salman is also to turn himself over to the UN for Crimes against Humanity for which he will be executed. Refusal to comply will result in the "annihilation" of the Saudi state. China will use all weapons at its disposal to ensure the protection of its allies." Response. '800,000 forces are to be sent to the Iraqi and Syrian borders to defend against the Sauds and begin a minor counteroffensive 'Response. 2 fleets are dispatched to destroy Saudi Arabia's naval capabilities Response. All missile defence systems within China are put on high alert and a Nuclear strike on major Saudi military installations and cities is prepared if the need arises. **'Saudi Arabia responds by sending the head of the Chinese ambassador. Also as a pre emptive move, a pull sized nuclear warhead in launched at Tehran, and three tactical nukes, one at yazd, Ishafan, and Ahvaz. A chemical weapon is launched at Qom. This is designed to cripple Iranian military infrastructure. Also MBS is moved to a bunker. Attacks on Chinese interests in Africa is done via Puntland.' ***'MOD: Ahvaz is the only city hit with civilian casualties at around 600,000. The Russo-Iranian missile defence system successfully takes out all other nuclear missiles. A retaliatory joint strike on all known Saudi missile launch sites is carried out by the Shanghai Pact.' **'Mod: The Chinese forces stationed in Syria and Iraq manage to minimise logistical damage caused by the missile strikes in the region. The Chinese Navy is faced with a chokepoint situation at the Gulf of Aden, but the naval power balance achieved there by the Egyptians and Saudis may be tipped towards the former.' * Egypt: Public unrest begins to grow as the economy dips under Neoliberal President Majnun (elected in 2030). In an effort to quell dissatisfaction in the current government and to make money, Hashish is legalized and taxed by parliament. As members of the Shaghai Pact, we dispatch 500 troops to the Levant to support Iraq and Syria, and declare war on the Saudis. **'In response to Egyptian aggression, the Saudi Navy attacks all red sea ports, to prevent an advance.' ***'Mod: The Saudi and Egyptian navies are roughly equally matched. As such the battle in the Red Sea ends in stalemate. As the Saudi Fleet has committed most of their forces to the Red Sea, Iran is able to achieve naval superiority in the Persian gulf with relative ease, attacking many Saudi naval installations along the coast.' * Canada: Having received permission from the host countries of Ecuador and Colombia, the Navy, Air Force. and Army setup military bases in the following cities/regions: Las Penas - Ecuador, Logrono - Ecuador, Florencia - Colombia, Cumaribo - Colombia, Nabuga - Colombia, Tolu - Colombia. Between 100 and 200 personnel are stationed in each base with the majority of active patrol done by drones. Additionally, up to 50% of the troops stationed at each base are there to train local forces and assist in counter-cartel operations. Occasionally, drug busts will take place in the dense jungle interiors of both countries as cartels mostly operate production centres in those lawless areas. In other news, Saudia Arabia's insane aggression and blatant disregard for International Rules of War (like the war isn't pissing Canadians off, its the nukes and chems) has given Canada a viable pretence to initiate an Iron Dome system, similar to that off Israel's. Additionally, though initially critical of Israel's human right's abuses (we still are btw), such thoughts are put aside for the moment as Canada seeks to learn from Israel in how to deal with Middles Eastern aggression. The Iron Dome prevents nuclear missiles from hitting Canadian soil and functions with state of the art Laser Missile Neutralisation technology. It admittedly cost upwards of 20 billion Canadian Dollars, but it is entirely worth it. To America: Though not expressly at war with Saudia Arabia, Canadian troops are happy to assist should an American-led effort begin against this state-sponsored terror. Last but not least, total defence strategies of the Nordic Nations have begun implementation throughout Canada. * Japan: In the National Diet, the Japan / United States Security Treaty debate is finalised, with a proposal of repealing it going to vote. It passes with two-thirds majority in the National Diet, and passes in a nationwide referendum with a decent majority in favour of repealing. The government notifies the United States of the one year's notice of this repeal. Response Sony releases the PlayStation 6, while Nintendo plans to release their new console next year. The PS6 gets great sales in Japan, also helped by several launch titles such as 3rd Super Robot Wars X. **'US Dip: You have our support.' * Democratic Republic of the Congo: Over the past decade more developments have occurred since Joseph Kabila has stepped down. President Vital Kamerhe was elected recently with a program: stabilize the country, improve the economy, and purge government corruption. Admiral Baudoin Liwanga, former Navy commander, is appointed as Prime Minister and creates a National Anti-Corruption Bureau with broad powers to investigate, arrest and sentence corrupt officials. A program is also initiated for demobilized or captured rebels, a national labor service, which uses these men for different public works projects and teaches them skilled trades so that they can have a way of supporting themselves. The government begins a massive infrastructure project, creating new railway lines, radiating out from Kinshasa into the vast interior as well as from the capital to Boma and other coastal towns. Roadways will also be improved and expanded, with a new highway network beginning construction throughout the provinces. Canals are formally managed and a new maritime authority is established to oversee water transport that is a common form of movement in the absence of extensive roads or railways. All of these measures are intended to help the economy grow and connect people. The government allows foreign corporations to continue to function, but newly-reclaimed mines and other resource-extraction enterprises working on the DRC's vast mineral deposits are placed under state control, establishing the new overarching Congo Development Company. Beneath it are numerous subsidaries with various specialties, including mining and transportation. This will ensure profit from these goes to the state and benefits the people. The government also subsidizes the building of new factories, other facilities, and to have students travel abroad and learn technical skills to apply in the Congolese economy. The Armed Forces of DR Congo (FARDC) are free of any former militiamen or rebels, and only those who have been trained by the government are allowed to serve. A National Military Academy is established in Kinshasa to create a professional officer corps, with training camps for enlisted men throughout the provinces. The Ministry of National Defense is reorganized to manage more effeciently, and the FARDC follows a new structure: military region-brigade-company-battalion. The Senate and National Assembly are deliberating enacting an article of the DRC Constitution that allows for conscription, in order to boost numbers for the military and create a sense of national loyalty and brotherhood among the peoples of the DRC. In international affairs, President Kamerhe seeks to expand foreign investment in DRC and offers China a trade deal, promising access to resources in exchange for Chinese funding of infrastructure and other projects Response Needed. He also states in a speech that DR Congo will seek to be a positive force in the region, as the DRC's borders are vulnerable and so the country needs stability in its neighbors. To that end, 6,500 men of the FARDC are deployed into the Central African Republic to help its government combat rebel groups. A joint operations headquarters is established in Bangui with Congolese initiative, with the goal of coordinating efforts of the FARDC, the Central African Armed Forces, as well as other foreign troops assisting the CAR government. * United States: We condemn the Saudi government for their merciless attacks on the nations in the Middle East and North Africa. It is hard to believe this is the same Saudi Arabia that was going through an era of development. Nuclear retaliation is completely off the table, but expeditionary forces are deployed into the region via Israel, whom we trust will support our cause against the illegal activities of Saudi Arabia. Sanctions are stacked on Saudi Arabia. Meanwhile, the occupation of Panama is limited to "everywhere but the canal itself". Central American cartels are infiltrated and attacked by special forces. Meanwhile, we begin observing Venezuela and placing troops on standby to facilitate order when needed. 2034 Russia, Iran, Pakistan, Turkey and most of NATO declare war on Saudi Arabia, or at least place heavy sanctions on the state. Due to the decline in demand for petroleum, Saudi Arabia has found itself in a corner where it's surrounded by former allies, with only its underlings, Oman, Bahrain and the UAE for comfort. The Nigerian-Niger War begins, with both countries blaming each other for events that may not have been entirely investigated clearly. Either way, heavy fire-fights begins on the border. The Gulf of Hormuz falls entirely under SCO control, and the Battle of the Red Sea may well be one of the largest naval conflicts to date, with entire fleets mobilising against each other. North Korea and South Korea begin holding talks on reunification. Programs for the reuniting of families and transfer students accelerate the process of a United Korean state. Venezuela enters a state of anarchy, as forces on all sides fail to contain the unrest of the population. Saudi Arabian attacks on Chinese interests in Africa are successful, but have less overall effect as Chinese interests are widespread in the continent. Many call for NATO and the SCO to coordinate together in the war against Saudi Arabia, which has been behaving erratically as of late and may not hesitate to use more illegal weapons. * Nigeria: '''Thousands of active military personnel are deployed to the border. Without difficulty, the military advances through Southern Niger, capturing the cities of Maradi, Birnin Konni and Zinder. Small towns and villages are also invaded. People in the city of Sokoto are ordered to evacuate if they possibly can. Trade, transport and diplomatic relations is cut off between the two nations voluntarily. The navy starts advancing towards Niamey through the Niger River. A bombing campaign might possibly be done if necessary. A travel ban is imposed on said country, due to the war, and Nigerian nationals are being attempted to be rescued as they might get killed. The Diori Hamani International Airport is bombed over the last weeks of December, as it was being occupied by Niger’s air force and military. * '''Mexico: Without major opposition, all territories have been occupied in Central America, strangling drug trafficking because of it. Without drugs to sell, the cartels finally collapse, becoming minor rebel groups in remote locations. Integration begins inside occupied nations, justified with "to ensure lasting peace in the region". Troops in the region are met with armed resistance, which in turn is met with more troops. All opposition is crushed. Pardo's approval ratings remain high, despite being criticized by several opponents. * DR Congo: President Kamerhe continues his program, aiming to make the DRC like Saudi Arabia, the UAE, and the other successful and rich Arab countries. The Congo Development Company (CDC) continues its resource-extraction operations with the assistance of foreign companies, and makes an effort to hire European and Asian experts into its ranks to make up for the lack of native experts while lowering the reliance on foreign corporations. The profits from these ventures are expected to greatly boost government income. The CDC is also expected to create thousands of jobs. To assist this effort, the FARDC and the Congolese National Police (PNC) carry out large offensives to clear the mines and other key infrastructure from any remaining militias. Tanks, aircraft, and thousands of troops are used in these combined armed operations, the largest to be done on such a scale in the DRC. The National Anti-Corruption Bureau arrests and tries hundreds of government officials, many of whom are imprisoned while the worse offenders are executed. The National Assembly and Senate, with the Justice Ministry, confirm the death penalty for corruption. Additional budget Infrastructure projects throughout the country continues to build railway lines connecting major cities, and the highway network as well. The national labor service is used for this purpose. Agriculture is subsidized by the government to maximize food production and alleviate starvation. Students are also paid to study abroad and become technical experts, in exchange for putting their skills to use in the Congolese economy. In the Central African Republic, Congolese troops help the CAR government in offensives against the rebels. ** Slightly late Chinese Response: China agrees with the terms of the trade deal. * Japan: The National Diet begins adopting more policies towards neutrality and non-alignment. The Self-Defence Forces budget is once again cut, by 27%, and moves most of the cut budget towards JAXA. The Self-Defence Forces total personnel is also decreased to 115,734. A law is also passed giving minorities such as Zainichi Koreans, Ryukyuans and Ainu more rights and also passes anti-discrimination laws along with banning the practice of "Japanese only" areas; with fines for those that violate it. Hirohiko Araki wraps up the final part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure by November, and goes into retirement. The Nintendo Revolution, Nintendo's new console, is released. * China: 'Missile defence systems are to be setup in Jordan, Syria, Iraq and Lebanon. The PLAA is to establish 2 military airports in the gulf region to assist in the conflict. 1200 planes are to be deployed over Saudi Arabia with the objective of knocking out telecommunications and military targets. Local Shiite militias are rallied/formed in Qatif (a majority Shia region) with the informal aid of Hezbollah. Weapons are supplied to these rebels through airdrops and via sea. Their objective is to keep local Saudi forces busy during a series of Sino-Iranian naval landings to minimise casualties. Once landed the Sino-Iranian forces will push westwards with the aim of encircling much of the Saudi Army in the Northern Borders Region 'Response. The main SCO force in Iraq will continue attacking southwards during this operation to make any controlled retreat practically impossible. Chinese naval reinforcements are to be sent to the Red Sea to aid the Egyptian navy. **'Mod: There is heavy gunfire within the Northern Border Region, as Sino-Iranian and Saudi troops are more or less equally matched in the desert warfare setting. However, it is successful in preventing large scale withdrawals on the Saudi's end. ' * United States: We freeze all Saudi accounts in the US, and withdraw all diplomats. Minimal naval support is sent to the Red Sea via the Suez Canal to assist allied forces. Meanwhile, US troops have landed in Israel, and are sent to secure the province of Al-Jawf, hopefully with the support of Jordan and Israel Mod. The US Navy begins patrolling the Venezuelan coastline, and troops are sent into Maracaibo and Valenica to enforce order. The US Martian colony is upgraded to support more colonists that will be sent in upcoming missions. We reach out to China, suggesting we cooperate to neutralise the Saudi threat Response. 2035 Niger successfully captures Birnin Kebbi, Sokoto and other minor villages. Heavy fighting is recorded in Bouza, as Niger forces defend against the invading Nigerians. The Nigerian Navy is also attacked by infantry forces at riverside villages, but it is not so effective. Two simple patrol craft are down for the count due to fire damage though. The Saudi Arabian riyal plummets, and protests occur in Riyadh. Explosions occur in multiple Saudi towns. It is not known where they originated from, but similar events have taken place in occupied Saudi ports in the Persian Gulf. The year of reunification for Korea is set to be 2038, 90 years after the separation of the peninsula. Most of Central America is now occupied by Mexico or the United States, effectively cutting down cartel activity and improving standard of living. * Japan: In a move forward to improve relations with Russia, Prime Minister Ikuo Yamahana offers them a treaty to end the Kuril Islands dispute and officially recognise them as being under Russia's control. Response Toyota and Subaru both become the next Japanese auto companies to end the production of the remaining fossil fuel based cars. The Chūō Shinkansen going from Nagoya–Osaka continues construction, with some more funds being directed towards it and scheduled to open near the end of next year. Meanwhile the project of extending the Hokkaido Shinkansen all the way to Asahikawa is fully completed and now operational. Other JR companies begin plans to convert some of the lines that doesn't use the Shinkansen to start using the Shinkansen. * DR Congo: The Congolese government continues to implement the economic and government reform plan. Prime Minister Liwanga stated that hundreds of corrupt officials had been arrested over the past two years. The Independent National Election Commission has organized provincial and gubernatorial elections in all of the DRC's 25 provinces, with the President's ruling Union of the Congolese Nation winning majorities in most of the local assemblies. The Party for People's Reconstruction and Democracy won the second most, followed by the Social Democratic Party. The FARDC staff reports that the majority of the militias had been defeated or surrendered, with minimal crimes committed by the army against the local population. The Congo Development Company and its subsidiaries have increased the country's output of minerals as the government takes back control of mines. Upgraded and expanded railways allow faster transportation of goods and people, with the national railway company being reformed to follow European standards as much as possible. Railways and roads are still being expanded and improved. The new maritime authority has improved safety in water transport using Congo's rivers. Overall this allows for more economic growth. The DRC remains neutral in the Nigerian–Nigerien War. * Canada: As longstanding allies of Nigeria, the government has decided to take a stand on the world stage and sends an expeditionary force of 500 Royal Marines to the Northern region of Nigeria to assist local forces in pushing back the Niger advance. Training of local forces and paramilitary groups is also conducted. In addition to the relatively small group of Marines that have set up camp in Sifawa, the Air Force has successfully recaptured Sadiq Abubakar III International Airport from Niger forces and have set up an Air Force Base. 150 UAVs have been flown in in addition to 50 manned planes. Together, the UAVs conduct massive targeted bombings of Sokoto with the aim of recapturing the town in cooperation with Marines on the ground by the end of the year. Response In the meantime, Army troops arrive in the Northeastern regions of Nigeria and set up twin camps in Diri and Giru of 1000 troops each. The plan is to split up into 4 camps (two more towns) of 500 each before launching an invasion of Niger from the Southeast with the cooperation of over 50,000 government fighters early next year. hundreds of autonomous and manned vehicles are flown in for the assault with this being described as the largest ever ensemble of autonomous weaponry in Africa's history. In other news, wishing to stay relatively out of the Middle East Crisis - as it is colloquially known in Canada - but feeling pressured to act in accordance with its duty of protecting the liberty of free individuals around the world, the Royal Navy and Air Force capture the islands of Socotra, Samhah, Darsah, and Kilmiah while Yemeni troops are distracted fighting for their proxy masters. A joint military base is set up in the centre of Kilmiah, away from the understandably distrusting locals on the main island of Socotra. It serves as Canada's forward operating base in the Middle East region for now. Nonetheless, a minor military installation is maintained on Socotra in addition to an Iron Dome system with a radius of 500km nestled in the mountains of Socotra. No military action is currently undertaken directly against Saudi Arabia but regular patrols by UAVs in Yemeni airspace may be an indication of coming action or simple security protocol in a dangerous region. **'Mod: The bombing campaign on Sokoto is considered a success, with minimal civilian casualties as the town was evacuated prior to Canadian intervention. Sokoto is recaptured after a 74 hours siege against Nigerien forces.' * Nigeria: '''Nigeria thanks Canada for siding with the nation as the conflict arises. The Nigerian military successfully captures Tahoua and Dosso. Civilians are ordered to leave Kano, which the second largest city, if they can. Bombs are detonated all over Niamey and other Southern cities, mostly targeting important government buildings and military camps and airbases. The military is deployed near the colonized regions where Birnin Kebbi and Sokoto is located, attempting to partly enclose the area. The Karadje and Lamorde districts of Niamey is also successfully invaded. * '''United States: US troops are deployed further into Venezuela, specifically into Barquisimeto and Caracas. Resistance is to be expected from loyalist forces in the region. Meanwhile, expeditionary forces in Saudi Arabia are sent to capture Sakaka and surrounding cities. 2036 Most of northern Saudi Arabia has been occupied by either NATO or SCO forces, while naval supremacy in the Red Sea now belongs to everyone except the Saudis. Nigerian and allied forces begin marching further into Niger, which saw a notable amount of its armed forces obliterated in the Canadian bombing of Sokoto. Russia accept the Japanese-proposed treaty. A new terrorist group, known as the Holy Islamic Vanguard, claims responsibility for the bombings along the Saudi coast. They denounce the current government, and "those attempting to invade our homeland by hiding behind the guise of security." * Nigeria: ''' Nigerian forces have stormed through the capital Niamey, bombing government buildings and military spots. Bridges in the city across the Niger river have been destroyed or severely damaged. The towns and cities along the major highways are also now under Nigerian control. * '''Japan: Komeito officially ends the coalition with the Liberal Democratic Party. Elections take place in August. The Liberal Democratic Party now has only two seats. The Constitutional Democratic Party gains eight seats, now having 261. Democratic Party for the People gains nine, and now stands at 135 seats. Ikuo Yamahana is re-elected for a second term. The space station is on schedule, and is set to be finished and launched by next year. The Chūō Shinkansen also now goes to Osaka. Splatoon 3 is released for the Nintendo Revolution in August. * Australia 'Seeing a slowing of other nations expanding into space, Australia plans a lunar station, and, while not currently planning anything, dreams of having a Martian colony all to itself. Back down to Earth, Australia suggests a free trade agreement between all the nations of the Indo-Pacific Security Treaty Organisation, which would hopefully help several South East Asian nations '(Mod Response). The election results show that Labour won with 52%, Liberals received 11%, but another party, known as “Australian Utopia” has 29% of the votes, with the last 9% being spread out across the minor parties. This massive new party, causes Australia to slow down its neutral policies, and offers to help Canada in their Yemen war, letting them use the cocos islands (or other Indian Ocean territories) if needed, as well as offering 40000 troops to assist them (Player Response needed). ** Canadian Dip: The offer for the cocos islands is respectfully declined but Australia is immediately welcomed to the Middle East campaign against the rouge state of Saudia Arabia and all its vassals. * Canada: In the West, Canadian Marines advance along with Nigerian forces into Niger. The mobile nature of the Marine's camps suit this well as the Marines engage in a sort of Blitzkrieg into the Niger Southwest. In the East, Army troops numbering 1000 along with the aforementioned (last year) 50,000 Niger troops enter Niger and quickly capture N'Guigmi, Keling, Zinder, and Maradi. Following that initial resounding success, troops in Maradi move West towards Bouza where they meet fierce resistance and are temporarily bogged down by fighting. Ultimately, they plan on meeting up with the forces in the West. Troops in Zinder advance along highway RN11 up through the Niger heart. In the far East, a smaller contingent of troops of a largely mobile nature rapidly roll across the empty desert and almost stumble across Agadem where they set up camp for the year. Next year, the plan is to head further North, cutting of supplies from sympathetic terrorist groups and local unofficial militias in neighbouring countries. Meanwhile, having amassed an astounding 500 UAVs on the Socotran archipelago, as well a 300 UNVs, an unannounced invasion of Yemen begins. Months of minor hit-and-run attacks are launched by UNVs on Yemeni coastal positions with the intent to disorientate and leech military resources and attention. This is immediately followed by a surprise air campaign over Aden with targeted missile strikes. Civilian casualties are kept to an absolute minimum by way of pre-strike warnings and evacuations, as well as advanced targeting software and ground intelligence. Days later, a massive convoy of troop carriers ferry armoured vehicles and 2000 personnel on the either side of Aden and they quickly encircle the city with the help of air support. A siege of the capital has begun. Regular food and medical airdrops are conducted and naval supremacy in the area allows for civilians to be evacuated to safer areas. Category:Map Games Category:Standard Future Map Game II Category:Temporarily Inactive